1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to an improved data processing system, and in particular, to a method and apparatus for backing up and restoring data. Still more particularly, the present invention provides a method and apparatus for backing up and restoring data for a nonvolatile memory in a data processing system.
2. Description of Related Art
In data processing systems, nonvolatile memory is used to store data on a persistent basis. A nonvolatile memory is a memory that retains data written into it without power being applied to the memory. A hard disk drive is an example of a nonvolatile memory in a data processing system. A hard disk drive may be used to store many different types of data including programs, operating systems, databases, and images.
Another type of nonvolatile memory that is used in a data processing system is a nonvolatile random access memory (NVRAM). This type of memory is often used to store information, such as a boot list and environmental variables. Currently, if an NVRAM becomes corrupted during the booting of the operating system or at runtime, the only way to restore the contents of the NVRAM is to clear the NVRAM. Such a procedure, however, causes all of the initialized data and other information in the NVRAM to be lost because the NVRAM is reinitialized. As a result, at least one complete boot of the operating system is required to place the information back into the NVRAM.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have an improved method, apparatus, and computer instructions for restoring an NVRAM that has become corrupted.